Guardian Angel
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Nick encounters his own Guardian angel. Oneshot


_Don't own anything, but Lousia. This takes place after grave danger. One shot

* * *

_

**GUARDIAN ANGEL**

He had had nightmares again.

The same coffin, the same dirt, those bloody ants.

Maybe that's why he stood looking at the murky water of some river, he had forgotten the name too.

Maybe that's why he had given up on everything and just wanted to die. The nightmares were just too much.

"Hey, you alright?"

Nick looked over his shoulder. She was young, with dark hair that fell to the middle of her back. A bright rainbow bag was on her back, which matched the black and rainbow coloured top and trousers. Her brown eyes were full of worry. Nick didn't know whether to collapse there and then, or just to lie.

Nick knew he had been lying to much and maybe he should talk about it. The woman held out her hand. "Come on, I can think of better places for you to be." she smiled. Nick slowly took her hand and the woman pulled him away from the water.

"I'm Lousia White. What's your name?" the woman smiled. Nick wondered whether he should trust her. Lousia just merely waited. She was use to it. She knew it was better to let him talk to her and his own pace.

"Nick Stokes."

Lousia smiled. "Well Nick, you wanna go for a walk?" she asked. Nick nodded. He fell in step with Lousia, as they walked away from the river, and for once Nick cursed himself. Another night with nightmares eady and waiting for him, and all he had to do was jump to end it all.

But he didn't.

* * *

Nick and Lousia had stopped at a aprk, watching the lights of a casino shine. "Nick, why were you standing by the river?" Lousia asked suddenly. Nick stared at his hands. 

"To get away." he muttered. Lousia turned to face him.

"Get away from what?" she questioned softely.

Nick choked back a sob, but the tears spilled forward anyway. "My nightmares. That god-damn Coffin. It was drive me insane." he whispered.

Lousia placed a gently hand on Nick's shoulder. "Nightmares come and go in time." she reassured, but Nick shook his head.

"Not these nightmares. I _was_ buried alive. I _was _eaten by fire ants." he muttered, wiping away some stray tears. Louisa, having nothing to say, watched Nick wipe more tears away." I could have ended it in the Coffin. I had a gun with me, why didn't I just blow my brains out then?" Nick asked himself, but Lousia heard it too.

"Why? Because you were strong. I've been through a lot of things myself, and I went through a point in my life when I wanted to die. You were stronge, you wanted to live life." Lousia reassured again. Nick stared at her.

In the back his mind, she was telling the truth. He was stronge. Stronge enough to stay alive for his friends to find him. He stayed stronge for Greg, Warrick, Sara, everyone. They didn't give up on him.

"I've seen a lot of people with bad lives, but none of them have to die. You don't have to die Nick. You have a life ahead of you, and I'm sure you have loads of friends who would be hit bad if you left them. Nick, if not for your sake, think of them." Lousia smiled.

Nick nodded and smiled. Lousia wiped away a few tears. "Whenever your thinking of doing something like that, think of them."

Nick nodded his head. Lousia looked at her watch. "I have to go. Here's my home adress. Drop by if you need to talk." Lousia offered, handing Nick a wore piece of paper from her bag. Nick looked at the piece of paper, then looked back at Lousia.

She was gone.

* * *

Nick decided to visit Lousia, just to clear everything. He had another nightmare, but Nick noticed they were slowly going away.On his way to Lousia's, Nick past a Grave yard. Nick glanced over, when a grave stone caught his attention. 

Normal Nick wouldn't go in a grave yard, but he thought he might aswell see what grabbed his attention with the grave stone. Clearing moss off the Grave, Nick stumbled back in shock.

_Here lies Lousia White.  
Loving daughter and aunty.  
The rainbow angel that lightened up our lives.  
Lost her live against suicide. _

Nick stared at the grave, before walking away. He sort of understood what she was now.

Lousia was his own guardian Angel.


End file.
